Lo que no te cuentan los medios del mundo
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Un vistazo a las ideologías, las luchas sociales, los lugares no muy adecuados, las desventajas, que aparecerán en cada lugar que nuestros amigos visiten, además de los más visitados.


Yo: Ahora llegó otro nuevo FIC!

Shun: De qué trata?

Yo: he pensado en viajes y lugares y todo el asunto, así que... BIENVENIDOS A...

"Lo que no te cuentan los medios del mundo"

Un vistazo a las ideologías, las luchas sociales, los lugares no muy adecuados, las desventajas, que aparecerán en cada lugar que nuestros amigos visiten, además de los más visitados.

Como buen Mexicano, iniciaré en México, y en el D.F.

Disclaimer: Bakugan, Fairy Tail y Pokemon no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Hola, soy Haibaku Ishida, y estoy de paseo por la CIUDAD DE MÉXICO, una de las ciudades más diversas del mundo, la más urbanizada, la más poblada del país y según cierta encuesta, la más grande del mundo, mas no la más poblada.<p>

Les contaré estos lugares, los más reconocidos, y los menos reconocidos cuyo significado es muy grande para algunos.

Primero vamos a la parada obligada de los turistas ya sean del resto del país y del mundo: El Ángel de la Independencia. Un lugar muy bonito, pero es uno de los monumentos más emblemáticos de la urbe y usado actualmente como un icono cultural de la Ciudad de México y lugar de festejos y manifestaciones nacionales. se inauguró en 1910 para el centenario nacional. El Gral. Porfirio Díaz comenzó inmediatamente las obras de cimentación y puso la primera piedra el 2 de enero de 1902, colocando dentro de ella un cofre dorado con el acta de independencia y una serie de monedas de cuño corriente de la época. Empero, en mayo de 1906, cuando ya se habían construido las bases de hormigón y colocado unas 2.400 piedras con una altura de 25 m, se hizo notorio el hundimiento de uno de los lados del monumento, por lo que creó una comisión de estudio compuesta por los ingenieros Guillermo Beltrán y Puga, Manuel Marroquín y Rivera y Gonzalo Garita, los cuales determinaron que los cimientos del monumento estaban mal planeados, por lo que se decidió demoler lo construido. Los eventos que vimos fueron los festejos por cada victoria importantísima para la Selección Mexicana de Soccer, la Marcha Blanca de la Paz, El llanto colectivo por la muerte de Michael Jackson, Los gritos del 15 del Partido de Acción Nacional (PAN), Los conciertos de fin de año, La Marcha y Plantón del 2006, las marchas dominicales, etc...

Seguí buscando y me encontré a un chico pelirojo de tez blanca, ropa roja con franjas y estrellas rellenas amarillas y una leyenda amarilla que decía "Otakus Obreros Unidos", se llamaba José García, y es un chico agradable.

- Hola José - dije

- Hola Haibaku-san - dijo José - ¿Qué te trae al DF?

- Pues... visitar lo que si y no vemos - dije

- Quieres ver algo asombroso? - dijo José y ambos nos fuimos al mítico Estadio Azteca

El Estadio Azteca es un estadio de fútbol ubicado en la Ciudad de México, perteneciente a la empresa de medios Grupo Televisa (AUNQUE NOS DUELA) Su capacidad es de 105 064 espectadores, siendo así el tercer estadio de fútbol más grande del mundo solo después del Estadio Primero de Mayo en Corea del Norte en el primer puesto y el Salt Lake Stadium en la India en el segundo puesto. Es el único estadio en el mundo que ha albergado dos finales de Copas del Mundo de la FIFA, en los Campeonatos de México 70 y México 86. En la primera vio la consagración de Pelé como el "rey" del fútbol, y en la segunda la consolidación de Diego Armando Maradona como figura histórica del balompié mundial, incluyendo un célebre partido de cuartos de final entre las escuadras de Argentina e Inglaterra, en el que anotó un gol con la mano (llamado La mano de Dios) y otro conocido como el gol del siglo. También fue escenario del denominado Partido del siglo entre las selecciones de Italia y Alemania Federal en una de las semifinales del Mundial de México 70, donde los italianos se impusieron en un dramático juego por 4 goles a 3. También fue sede de la final del Copa Mundial Sub-17 del 2011, en la cual los juveniles de México consiguieron su segundo título del orbe en dicha categoría, al vencer a la selección de Uruguay por un marcador de 2-0, y ¿Cómo olvidar la chilena de Raúl Jimenez que hizo en el hexagonal do Brasil 2014? Nunca vemos eso en el azteca en ningún partido de la selección hasta ese momento nwn

Además estuvieron Menudo, N'Sync, Paulina Rubio, Black Eyed Peas, U2, Juan Pablo II, David Guetta, Paul McCartney, Michael Jackson (enemigo de Paul), etc...

- Ahí fue la narración del uruguayo que dijo "De qué planeta viniste?" - dijo José

- Yo no estuve ahí

- No, pero mis padres si - dijo José

Mientras veía todo el campo, recordaba ese momento en que Maradona hizo el Gol del siglo XX: "Balón para Diego, ahí la tiene Maradona, lo marcan dos, pisa la pelota, Maradona, arranca por la derecha el genio del fútbol mundial. Y deja el tercero, puede tocar para Burruchaga... siempre Maradona. ¡Genio, genio, genio! Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta ... ¡Gooooooool gooooooool! ¡Quiero llorar! ¡Dios santo, viva el fútbol, golaaaazo! ¡Diegoooool! Maradona! Es para llorar, perdónenme. Maradona, en una recorrida memorable, en la jugada de todos los tiempos, barrilete cósmico, ¿de qué planeta viniste para dejar en el camino a tanto inglés?, para que el país sea un puño apretado gritando por Argentina. Argentina 2 - Inglaterra 0. ¡Diegol, Diegol!, Diego Armando Maradona. Gracias, Dios, por el fútbol, por Maradona, por estas lágrimas, por este Argentina 2 - Inglaterra 0."

Me llena de orgullo ese momento.

Pero no es para quedarse ahí, debíamos ir al... ¿Zócalo?

- Todavía siguen los de la Coordinadora? - dije algo enojado

- No te enojes con ellos - dijo José - De menos seguirán así hasta que nos hagan caso.

Como sea, a duras penas, los dos seguimos nuestro camino mirando al Zócalo.

Su nombre original es la "Plaza de la Constitución", está localizado en el corazón de la zona conocida como Centro Histórico o Primer Cuadro de la ciudad, en la delegación Cuauhtémoc. Su localización fue escogida por los conquistadores para ser erigida sobre lo que anteriormente era el centro político y religioso de México-Tenochtitlan, capital de los mexicas. Está rodeado por la Catedral Metropolitana de la Ciudad de México al norte, el Palacio Nacional, sede del Poder Ejecutivo Federal, al este, y el Antiguo Palacio del Ayuntamiento y el Edificio de Gobierno, ambos del Gobierno del Distrito Federal, sede del Poder Ejecutivo local, al sur. Al oeste la plaza está rodeada por edificios comerciales, como el Portal de Mercaderes, administrativos y hoteles. En la esquina noreste de la plaza, se encuentra el Museo del Templo Mayor, así como la estación Zócalo de la Línea 2 del Metro. Es en esta megaplaza se realiza anualmente la ceremonia del Grito por el comienzo de la Independencia de México cada 15 y 16 de septiembre.

Durante el movimiento estudiantil de 1968 el Zócalo fue sitio de manifestaciones multitudinarias convocadas por vez primera en muchas décadas por un movimiento social opositor al gobierno. El 13 de agosto de 1968 ocurrió la primera, que convocó a entre 250 y 300 mil personas. La multitud coreaba durante ese hecho que el entonces presidente saliera al balcón a un diálogo público: SAL AL BALCÓN, HOCICÓN - SAL AL BALCÓN, HOCICÓN - SAL AL BALCÓN, HOCICÓN - SAL AL BALCÓN, BOCÓN"

- Se siente raro, no? - dijo José

- Qué?

- Estar con un cristiano en medio de una bola de gente que SÍ pelea por nuestros derechos como mexicanos - dijo José - Sin ofenderte, pero ya he visto a gente como tú.

- 7o7 Oh, en serio? - dije sarcásticamente

- Eh? - José - Es que nosotros ayudamos a la CNTE

CNTE es la Coordinadora Nacional de los Trabajadores de la Educación, es un instituto sindical mexicano que se creó el 17 de diciembre de 1979 como una alternativa de afiliación al Sindicato Nacional de Trabajadores de la Educación (SNTE) por grupos de maestros disidentes del SNTE del sur del país.

Durante más de 30 años, la Coordinadora, autodenominada grupo disidente, se ha pronunciado públicamente a favor de la democratización del SNTE, exigiendo el voto universal para elegir al dirigente nacional, derecho al que actualmente no gozan los agremiados. Así mismo, la Coordinadora se ha caracterizado como un grupo político al interior del sindicato opuesto al control del grupo liderado por Elba Esther Gordillo, presa desde 2013, a pesar de las denuncias de corrupción en su contra que la Coordinadora realizó en los últimos cuatro sexenios. El 28 de febrero de 2013 el gobierno de Enrique Peña Nieto reconoció como presidente del SNTE al principal asesor en asuntos jurídicos, laborales y gremiales de la exlideresa magisterial, Juan Díaz de la Torre, quien también estaba denunciado por la CNTE por colusión en los casos de corrupción y mal manejo de cuotas sindicales.  
>Durante el periodo de agosto a octubre de 2013 el grupo organizó marchas y plantones en la Ciudad de México y en varios estados del país, con el fin de protestar en contra de la Reforma Educativa<p>

- Y por qué estás en contra de la mentada "reforma educativa"? - pregunté

- Es sencillo - dijo José - El Pacto por México y el gobierno federal llevan a cabo una campaña en medios de comunicación para convencer a los maestros de México y a la opinión pública sobre las supuestas bondades de la reforma educativa recientemente aprobada por el Congreso de la Unión. Lo que se aprobó no es una reforma educativa, sino una reforma laboral y administrativa disfrazadas. Su objetivo es que el Estado arranque al SNTE (Sindicato Nacional de Trabajadores de la Educación) la conducción de la educación pública, y que los maestros pierdan un derecho adquirido: la estabilidad en el empleo. De manera vergonzante, sin hacerlo explícito, sostiene que el sistema escolar debe actuar de la misma forma en que funcionan las operaciones de las empresas privadas. Siguiendo a la Organización para la Cooperación y el Desarrollo Económico, advierte que los maestros deben estar controlados y rendir cuentas sobre la base de exámenes estandarizados, cuyos resultados deben servir para premiarlos a ellos y a las escuelas con estímulos económicos, si los resultados son buenos, o castigarlos con el despido, si son malos. Lo que la reforma legaliza es la posibilidad de despedir a maestros y directores que cuentan ya con una plaza de base definitiva (y, por tanto, con un derecho creado), si no obtienen calificaciones adecuadas en las evaluaciones que se les realicen. La permanencia en el empleo está en entredicho.

- Creo que ya es demasiada información - dije algo aterrado

- Oh, y espera a escuchar la sindical, y la energética

- Nombre, yo tuve que resignarme a la hacendaria. - dije enojado - ¡MALDITO 16 DE IVA!

Y por cierto, tuve la oportunidad de entrevistarme con uno de los maestros manifestantes en Oaxaca ya llegando al Monumento a la Revolución.

- Hola, cómo te va? - dije feliz y acompañado de José

- Bien, aquí, luchando para que las empresas y los países más poderosos del mundo abandonen México para que nos levantemos como el país poderoso que sé que seremos sin ellos, porque estos mismos países y empresas conspiraron contra nosotros para imponer a Peña Nieto como residente impuesto.

- No me creo eso de las empresas ni países, pero sí se que lo de Peña fue una imposición - dije serio - Pero bueno, empecemos con las preguntas

(N/A: Estas están salidas de una entrevista que YO HICE)

- ¿Cómo ha sido tu estadía en Baja California? - dije

- Recibimos respuesta positiva de parte de los compañeros maestros del centro de Mexicali - dijo el maestro, ya que por pura suerte, lo oí en una manifestación en una univesridad de mexicali

- ¿Qué piensas del calor de Mexicali? - pregunté esperando una respuesta sencilla

- La verdad, te soy sincero, Es un problema que crearon las empresas transnacionales que están instaladas en Mexicali por la generación de altos contaminantes y esto acaba con la capa de ozono

Si quieren más info, vayan a Chile para que sepan cómo sería el futuro sin capa de ozono (si eres chileno y estás viendo esto, gomene, lo siento, pero es verdad UoU)

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Oaxaca? - Dije

- Sus 16 grupos étnicos incluyendo fiestas, tradiciones y costumbres

- ¿Desde cuando inició la lucha en Oaxaca?

- Desde los 80 a partir del descontento de los trabajadores de la educación por tener dirigentes al servicio del estado, o sea, el ahora popularmente llamado PRIAN

Aclaremos, el PRI es el Partido Revolucionario Institucional, y el PAN es el de Acción Nacional, y ambos son considerados como amigos aunque profesen que se odien, porque, seamos sinceros, así ha sido desde los 70, siempre creyendo que el PRI y el PAN son lo mismo. La verdad, pienso que el único problemático ha sido el PRI.

- La última y me voy, ¿Crees que los cristianos, OJO, NO CATÓLICOS, NO PROTESTANTES, NO JUDÍOS, NO MORMONES, NO TESTIGOS DE JEHOVÁ, NO MAZONES, NO TIPO LA LUZ DEL MUNDO, NO EVANGÉLICOS, NO BAUTISTAS, NO APOSTÓLICOS, NO SANTÍSTAS, NO SANTAMUERTISTAS, NO PENTECOSTALES, NO TIPO PARE DE SUFRIR, NO SÉPTIMO DÍA - Como que ya le estoy haciendo cuadritos al maestro, lo siento - NO ADVENTISTAS, NO ORTIDOXOS, sino Cristianos Cristianos, colaboran con los gobernantes de las clases altas para acabar con México?

- Esa pregunta sí está difícil - dijo el maestro, creo que ya lo arruiné - Pero... - O no? - Si cobran con los diezmos y las ofrendas que cotidianamente se hacen y su doctrina, por así decirlo, está enfocada en la ley de la Divinidad en sí, y sus reglas mandadas por su libro, entonces sí colaboran con ellos.

- Bueno, es todo, gracias - dije y me fui con José

- A ti - dijo el maestro

* * *

><p>Parece que Dios me reprendió y no terminé el capitulo, así que haré el capítulo terminado la próxima vez.<p>

Por mientras, vayan a votar por el personaje para el próximo viaje próximo viaje

Natsu Dragneel

Dan Kuso

Ash ketchum


End file.
